


A Bookmarked Romantic Gesture

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [61]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Books, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Santiago is busy figuring out what book to read when Javi surprises him
Relationships: Santaigo/Javier(Walking Dead: Ties That Bind)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 3





	A Bookmarked Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Santiago looked up, his eyes scanning the different spines of hardcover books that filled his living room. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose for a second, causing him to pause in his hunt for the perfect book to read. Pushing the glasses back up, Santiago examined his small library. He began to internally scold himself for this organization system. Why he had chosen such a bland system he had no idea. 

His fingers traced the spine of a book that caught his attention. The first volume in the twenty five book fantasy series that he adored to pieces. Would he dare jump back into that beautiful world, experiencing the fantastic lore, the heartfelt characters, the touching romance? Yes. His hand gripped the book and he pulled it out of the shelf, causing the books next to it to tilt over now that one next to it was missing. Santiago let out an excited giggle at the thought of rereading the book when he felt arms gently wrap around from behind him. Javi’s chin lightly rested on his shoulder as his warm breath tickled Santiago’s ear, causing his heart to beat faster.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Javi’s arms tightened around Santiago’s waist, pulling him closer into his husband’s warm embrace. “Which book did you decide on?”

“Nothing new, just an old classic,” Santiago glanced back fondly at Javi and saw the loving smile on his face. 

“Sounds like a fun time,” Javi placed a gentle kiss on Santiago’s neck which caused his heart to practically burst. Santiago turned around and captured Javi’s lips in a strong, passionate kiss before he pulled away.

“Wow,” Javi had a goofy smile on his face, covered in a light blush, his mind still clearly on the kiss. “Who needs coffee when you get kisses like that?”

“I’d still appreciate coffee,” Santiago moved his free hand down and intertwined it with Javi’s.

“Say no more,” Javi placed a quick kiss on Santaigo’s cheek, giving his hand a quick squeeze before disappearing into the kitchen. Santiago smiled as he watched his husband leave before heading towards the armchair and starting his adventure back into a well-loved world.


End file.
